Darkness Awakens
by somestories12
Summary: Elena took the cure with Damon and now she's a human. She has a family, a loving husband and a career that she enjoys. But what happens when Damon and her start getting some weird hallucinations, would she know what they mean or would she be left in the dark like Damon? What would happen when someone from the past returns? What would happens when secrets unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Ressurection**

**_Hallucination-_**

_I walk towards the path that was covered in blood. I walked towards the bodies, the bodies that were burnt to crisps. I have his ashes in his favourite bourbon bottle. I place the bottle on a clear spot, and I start chanting 'Victas Phesmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phesmatis Ut Victas. Victas Phesmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phesmatis Ut Victas'. I chant this spell till he resurrects. It has to work, I think in my head. It has to work. And before I could think anything else I see a figure coming towards me. It's him. It's Damon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Darkness Be My Friend**

**_Hallucination-_**

_I had lost Elena. I couldn't find where she headed. We had been out here for nearly a whole day. We came here to look for answers. Also to know if the rumours were true. I hope they are true. I looked around to see any traces of Elena and then I called out her name. "Elena!". No reply. No sound. "Elena!". Suddenly I heard some whispers. They were the same whispers that Freya talked about. I remember she said 'follow the whispers and you'll find your answers'. I didn't want to do this without Elena. She needs to be here. She needs to know if it was true. If Stefan was actually resurrected by someone. _

_I followed the whispers until it took me to a cave. The cave looked similar to the one under the old Lockwood estate. The cave where we found out about the history of the Mikaelson family. The one that showed us how Klaus had killed his mother, Esther. I kept following the whispers till I hit a dead end. There was nothing, no one other than some loud whispers that annoyed the shit out of me. I looked around to find anything that'll give me a clue or even the truth but all I could see was just cave walls and stone, and before I could turn back around I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw the face. The face that I yearned to see since the end of Katherine Pierce. It was Stefan._

**A/N: OMG! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE LAST OF HALLUCINATION THAT'LL GIVE OUT SPOILERS FOR THE RESET OF THE STORY. NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE ELENA AND DAMON LIVING THEIR LIVES. I WON'T SPOIL MUCH BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MORE LONGER :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**A corpse attends the wedding**

**_~Elena_**

"Elena"! This was like the third time Caroline called my name to wake up. Today was my wedding. I was going to marry the love of my life Damon. "Elena", she called my name as she opened my bedroom door. "Good morning sleepy head", she said as I sat up in the bed. "Where is Damon", I asked when I realised he wasn't sleeping next to me. "I kicked him out of the house after he got extremely drunk", she said with a small laugh. "Why are you laughing"? I asked her as she let out a bigger laugh. "The fact that this is going to finally be a normal wedding without any brides or groom dying".

"The last wedding I attended Jo was murdered by her brother".

"The last one I was at, it was my wedding and my husband died while killing that Katherine".

"Mm".

"Now go brush your teeth and get a bath because in 11 hours you are going to become Mrs Elena Damon Salvatore". I smiled as she left the room leaving me there by myself. I started walking towards my bathroom when I heard a small whoosh. I turned around but there wasn't anything or anyone. I walked in my bathroom and turned the tap on. I splashed water on my face twice before I had the thought to look in the mirror. I looked up in the mirror and found someone standing behind me. It was him. A guy that I haven't seen in two years. The guy who changed my life for the better. The guy who taught me about vampires. It was Stefan. I blinked and opened my eyes and he wasn't there anymore. I ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs to Caroline. "I saw him", I said to Caroline the first I saw her. "I saw him", I sounded puffed out even though I was. "Elena you saw my dead husband for like the fifth time this week", she said as if I was having some psychotic visions. "You sure it's not some universe-trying-to-get-you-guys-together-the-travellers-always-talked-about thing", and now Caroline sounded just as crazy as I did. "No! That's impossible", I remind her "Stefan is dead. Immortal Silas and crazy Amara are in peace together. And let's not forget that Damon and I burned the last remaining travellers". She rolled her eyes and grabbed two glasses of champagne. "So, can you like make physical contact with him", Caroline started to interrogate me.

"I never tried to".

"Do you think someone might've resurrected him because it isn't any of the crazy things I've suggested".

"Even if someone did, by the way, that it is pretty impossible to do as he died as a human, why would he try and contact me first", I told her, "It should be you or you know Damon".

**_~Damon_**

"Have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are, Donovan?" I said as Matt was trying to fix this thing which wasn't opening and let's just say he was miserably failing. "I'm pretty sure I like told you this like let's say about a thousand times", I let out a small laugh, "But hear me out again, I'm only hanging out with you because first Caroline doesn't trust you being by yourself, she thinks you'll sneak in to the mansion where Elena is currently staying, and secondly you are marrying my best friend, sacrificing my time to keep an eye on you is the least thing I could do for her". He said to me. "Well, I'm very glad to hear that Donovan, and now I will go to my bathroom and start to look handsome and sexy for my beautiful Elena", I said as I started to walk out of the living room to my room. "Don't run away, or else there'd be a funeral instead of a wedding", Matt laughed. I walked into my room and took my shirt off. I walked in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I took off my clothes and went into the shower. About 15 minutes later I got out of the shower and put a towel across my waist. The mirror was all fogged up so I wiped it with my hands. I saw him standing right behind me. It was Stefan. "Stef", I let out a gasp, I turned around and he disappeared. I put on a shirt and some pants and ran downstairs. "Donovan am I allowed to call my fiance", I asked him in a sarcastic tone. "I'll need to ask Care", he replied. "Come one, it's not like I'm breaking any rules by calling Elena, I need to tell her something important", I looked u and Donovan was on his phone, "Sorry can't, according to Caroline", he replied. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I started to think about Stefan. He was standing right behind me and he was wearing the shirt he wore before he died, he looked the same as if he never died. _I have about 2 hours till the ceremonies begin, I guess I can hold off till then, _I thought. My thought suddenly flew towards all the other weddings any of us have ever thrown, it usually ends up with someone dead. The first wedding was Alaric and Jo's where Jo was legit killed by her psychotic maniac of a brother. The second wedding was Caroline and Stefan's where Stefan became the martyr again by sacrificing his life while getting rid of the crazy psycho bitch, Katherine. "Caroline messaged you have to start getting ready, the guests are starting to arrive", Matt told me. In a couple of hours, I'm finally going to marry Miss Elena Gilbert.

**_~Elena_**

I put my wedding dress on, I looked gorgeous according to Caroline and Bonnie. I chose my maid/matron of honours. I couldn't choose so I thought to choose two; Caroline and Bonnie. Damon chose Alaric and Jeremy. I thought about the Stefan thing, I wanted to talk to Damon about it but Caroline said not to yet, so I haven't yet. I read over my vows. Damon and I made our own vows. I put the vows down next to my hairbrush and I picked up my diary.

_December 2, 2019,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my dreams are coming true. I'm finally marrying the love of my life. Everything seems good and I know I shouldn't be worried, but I got this gut feeling like something really bad is going to happen. Sometimes I wish I was a psychic, so I could like you know predict the future. Oh, I also saw Stefan or something, but it was him. It seemed like he was trying to warn me about something, I don't know. Caroline said it's some kind of doppelganger thing, but it seemed pretty real. I am probably overthinking it. But if Stefan really 'visited' me, why me. Why not Damon or Caroline, why me?_

"Time to go princess", Caroline said, I nodded and followed her through the doorway. "Guess which family came to your wedding", Caroline asked, "I don't know, the Forbes, Maxwells, Saltzmans...Mikealsons"!? I was shocked. "Oh also, someone resurrected Kol, and he is also like good, which is shocking and they have a mysterious long lost older sister witch and she is like really, really pretty, and Klaus and Hayley's child is so cute", Caroline kept talking, "And-", I interrupted her by saying, "I have to walk down the aisle now". Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting to walk me down the aisle. Damon was standing next to the priest. He looked so gorgeous and his blue eyes were like killing me.

He is so gorgeous.

**_~Damon_**

Elena looked stunning. There was no word to describe how elegant she looks. She walked down the aisle followed by Little Gilbert and Bon Bon, then followed Ric and Caroline and then the ceremonies began. "Welcome families and friends. Today in this beautiful day we are here to attend the wedding of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore". The priestess said. "Elena and Damon have decided to write their own vows". I looked up at Elena, she looked so beautiful. In my head, I was trying to remember the speech that I swore I memorised like more than 100 times. "Elena Gilbert. You have been _the one_ since the day I met you. You have been there for me with my highs and lows and I want to spend the rest of my human life with you. I want to be the father of your kids, the sexy as hell husband, I want to die with you and be buried next to you. I want to be there for you when you need me and you don't need me. I love you, Elena". My vows were spoken.

**_~Elena_**

The words echoed in my ears. "I don't even know how I can beat that", I said with a small a laugh. "Remember when you told me ' You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger'. Well, guess what Damon Salvatore you have helped me achieve all of these amazing things. I never thought I'd ever fall for you". Everyone laughed a little, "I hated you. I thought you, you were a psychotic maniac that had this obsession of opening this tomb", I continued, "But somehow you snuck up on me and I couldn't shake you off. Like they say _when you fall for someone, you can't shake them off. _Damon, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are one of my epic love's that I would never forget, I love you, Damon Salvatore". I wiped the tears of joy of my face and heard everybody applause. The priestess looked up to the twins, Lizzie and Josie and said: "Girls please bring the rings". The girls walked up with the rings. Damon picked up the first ring and said, "With this ring, I thee wed". I picked up and next ring and said, "With this ring, I thee wed". We looked up at the priestess. "You may kiss the bride", she said to Damon.

**A/N: _I'll be a little late to update the story because of school. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_**


End file.
